Rin The Detective
by Naoya Yuuki
Summary: Rin Kagamine, detektif wanita yang ingin menyelidiki tentang sebuah kecelakaan kereta api./warning! Shojo-ai./Don't Like? Don't Read!/ Mind to RnR? CnC?
1. Chapter 1

**Rin The Detective Girl**

Ouya kebanyakan menghayal, sampai jadilah sebuah cerita baru untuk di tulis

This is my other story, check it.

DC udah tamat XD

VOCALOID © Yamaha, Crypton, Etc.

Cerita 99% milik Author

:: **Rin The Detective , Author : Naoya Shirokawa** ::

Warning : **maybe** Typo, summary gak jelas dan **mungkin** gak sejalan dengan cerita, **OOC**, Gaje, sedikit mengandung Yuri mungkin.

RnR

**Don't Like****? Don't Read!**

Summary : "Seorang gadis kecil menjadi detective demi kehidupan pribadinya, semua misi selesai dengan sekali putaran olehnya, dia berniat untuk memecahkan misteri kecelakaan kereta yang selalu terjadi ditempat yang sama. Dia selalu kesana selesai terjadi kecelakaan sampai akhirnya dia bosan dengan misteri itu, suatu hari dia tertarik untuk mencoba mengungkap misteri itu lagi, dan menyelamatkan dua korban yang hilang karena kecelakaan itu, bukannya berhasil dia malah terjebak dengan penumpang itu didalam sebuah gua dan berpetualang bersamanya mencari sesuatu." (?)

07.00 a.m - Hokaido

JEEESS_

JEEEESSS_

TIIIIIIT_

BRAAAAAK_

"AWAS!"

"Aaaaaah?."

PRAAAAAAANG_

"Uhk.…..!"

Deg_ Deg_ Deg

Deg_ Deg_

Deg_

"Aku masih hidup?"

"…..."

"Terimakasih telah menyelamatkan aku."

"…"

"Hey?"

"…."

"Ti-Tidaaaaaaak! Siapa saja tolong orang ini!"

XxxxxxxxxxxX

**Missi****on 1 : Find!**

07.10 a.m – Hokaido

"Sebuah kecelakaan kereta baru saja terjadi pada hari sabtu sore ini di Hokaido. Semua penumpang tewas. Dan 2 orang hilang, dikab_"

Pip_

"Membosankan."

"Kecelakaan kereta api lagi ya?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang kepada pemuda yang memiliki rambut yang sama sepertinya.

"Sepertinya begitu." Kata pemuda itu.

"Akhir-akhir ini, kecelakaan kereta api sering terjadi ya?" Gadis itu bangun dari duduknya, mengambil sebuah topi dan membuka pintu belakang rumahnya.

"Kau mau kemana Rin?" Tanya pemuda itu kepada gadis berambut pirang itu atau bisa disebut Rin_ Rin Kagamine. "Jangan lama-lama ya?"

"Aku mau keluar, kau ikut Len?"

"Tidak. Aku dirumah saja." Kata pemuda itu atau bisa disebut Len Kagamine.

"Ya, kalau begitu jaga rumah, bye." Rin pergi meninggalkan Len sendirian didalam rumah itu.

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

"To…tolong…." Sebuah suara yang kecil dan kelihatan seperti kelelahan itu meminta sebuah pertolongan kepada siapapun yang dapat mendengarkannya. "Si….siapa saja…..to_...lon_g." Suara itu terlihat semakin mengecil… dan hilang_

Rin berjalan menuju sebuah stasiun kereta api yang tampaknya sedang ramai, tentu saja kecelakaan terjadi ditempat ini beberapa jam yang lalu tampak petugas sedang berusaha mengeluarkan korban yang terjebak dalam kereta api, dan beberapa reporter sedang meliput kejadian tragis itu.

"Pak, penumpang kereta ini berjumlah 100 jiwa tapi yang kami temukan hanya 98 jiwa." Kata seorang petugas kepada pimpinannya.

"Bagaimana ini?" Tanya pimpinannya.

"Mungkin dua orang lagi terlempar ke sebuah tempat saat terjadi ledakan keras sesaat sebelum kereta terbalik."

"Mungkin saja, temukan dua orang itu dan jangan berhenti sampai sore nanti."

"Kalau tidak ketemu?"

"Kita lupakan mereka."

"Ta-tapi."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!"

"Baik!"

Rin memandang sekelilingnya, pemandangan yang sangat menyeramkan untuk dilihat seorang gadis sepertinya. Tapi dengan tidak takut dia berjalan menuju tempat itu, entah apa yang akan dia lakukan. Disamping bangkai gerbong kereta Rin melihat sebuah lubang besar, dia berfikir kalau orang yang mereka cari itu sedang berada di bawah sana. Rin mulai berjalan menelusuri lubang itu, gelap, lembab, tidak ada penghuni disana, tapi sepertinya Rin mencium bau amis, darah? Rin segera berlari sekuat tenaga mengikuti insting penciumannya yang tajam. Rin adalah satu-satunya detective perempuan di Hokaido city.

"Hosh….. Ka….kau sela….hosh….mat?" Tanya Rin dengan nafas yang terengah-engah kepada seorang yang sedang pingsan tersebut. "Syukurlah, ternyata penciuman ku berguna juga." Rin mendekati orang itu, tiba-tiba sebuah getaran bumi terjadi selama sepuluh menit Rin menutup matanya getaran bumi itu membuat keseimbangan Rin menjadi goyang, dan braaak! Pintu masuk tertutup oleh reruntuhan pohon yang disebabkan oleh getaran bumi itu (gempa), Rin membuka matanya dan menatap orang yang ada didepannya yang sedang terluka. Rin panik dengan apa yang terjadi, disisi lain petugas sedang berusaha untuk mengangkut pohon-pohon yang tumbang karena gempa tadi, pohon-pohon itu mengganggu petugas untuk melaksanakan tugasnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Rin merobek bagian bawah bajunya dan melilitkannya ke tangan seorang gadis berambut aqua. Gadis itu terbangun dan memeluk Rin, sontak membuat Rin kaget dan melompat kebelakang.

"Ma…maaf." Kata gadis itu meminta maaf kepada Rin.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa aku tau kau pasti sedang panik." Rin merapikan bajunya dan membersihkan sedikit debu yang menempel layaknya seorang detective yang sok hebat (?)

"….Ah?" Gadis itu terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Kau mencari apa?" Tanya Rin dengan gadis itu.

"Orang yang telah menyelamatkan ku." Kata gadis itu sambil masih mencari-cari sosok yang dia cari tentunya.

"Orang yang telah menyelamatkan mu? Maksudmu temanmu?" Tanya Rin setengah kaget kepada orang itu.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya, aku berhutang nyawa padanya."

"Akan aku bantu mencarinya." Rin bangkit dari duduknya sambil mengankat kedua tangannya dan membuat tanda seperti ini 'v' dengan background api semangat dibelakangnya.

"Kau ini terlalu bersemangat." Kata orang itu dengan tampang ingin memakan Rin. (?)

"Semangatku ini membawa kita kepada keselamatan."

"Terserah kau."

"Ganti baju dulu, baju mu itu sudah tak layak pakai."

"Baiklah, pakai baju apa?"

"Tunggu sebentar." Rin mengambil beberapa helai daun dan akar disekitar tempat itu, ingat sebuah pohon menutupi jalan masuk/keluar daun pohon itulah yang diambil Rin. Rin merangkai daun itu menjadi selembar baju layak pakai, ya Rin juga bisa mendesain apa pun dia punya keahlian seni tinggi berbeda dengan kembarannya. "Sudah jadi." Rin memberikan baju daun itu kepada gadis itu.

"Apa? Aku tidak mau pakai! Masih mending baju ini, dari pada itu." Kata gadis itu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk bajunya.

"Tapi baju mu, di penuhi darah. Kau tahu 'darah'? mungkin sesuatu yang ada didalam gua ini atau tempat ini akan memakan mu hidup-hidup karena mencium bau darah segar… nyaaam…" Kata Rin menakuti gadis itu.

"Eh? Baik. Aku pakai, tapi baju ku ini jangan dibuang kalau dicuci mungkin bau darahnya hilang."

"Terserah kau saja."

"Sekarang, tutup matamu!" Perintah gadis itu kepada Rin yang sedang mencoba untuk duduk.

"Eh? Apa akan terjadi masalah jika aku membuka mata ku lebar-lebar? Lagi pula kita sama 'kan?" Tanya Rin kepada gadis itu.

"Siapa tahu kau itu adalah laki-laki mesum yang menyamar menjadi gadis kecil manis!" Gadis itu menunjuk-nunjuk kearah belakang Rin. "Berbalik!"

"Baiklah." Dengan malas Rin berbalik menatap batu hitam di belakangnya.

"Kekecilan…" Kata gadis itu, mendengar itu Rin langsung berbalik. "Jangan ngintip!" Plaak! Sebuah tamparan kecil mendarat dipipi Rin.

"Tega" Kata Rin sambil mengelus-elus pipinya.

"Sudah selesai." Kata gadis itu.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Rin meyakinkan.

"hn" Respon gadis itu singkat.

"Terlalu singkat!"

"Ada masalah dengan respon ku?"

"Hn"

"Kau pun sama saja!" Gadis itu menjitak Rin. "Ngomong-ngomong kalau ada yang perlu diomongin, bagaimana caranya kita keluar dari tempat ini?" Tanya gadis itu kepada Rin yang tengah terisak-isak sambil memegang kepalanya. "Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?"

"Ah! Menyebalkan, sakit tau." Kata Rin sambil mengelus-elus pipi dan kepalanya.

"Maaf…"

"Eh? Kau tidak perlu minta maaf."

"Aku tidak meminta maaf."

"…. Bisakah kita berdua tidak berdebat dulu, sekarang pikirkan bagaimana caranya kita keluar dari tempat ini." Kata Rin dengan gaya detective sok kerennya.

"bla-bla-bla…. Payah" Kata gadis itu.

Rin menatap gadis itu. "apa katamu? Aku menyelamatkan mu, tapi begini cara mu berterimakasih, dasar!"

"Tidak kok…." Kata gadis itu.

"Bagaimana dengan orang yang kau cari itu?"

"Oh iya, hampir saja aku lupa."

"Dasar."

"Hey, nama mu siapa?" Tanya gadis itu kepada Rin.

"Aku? Rin Kagamine the Detective cool Princess Cute." Kata Rin dengan gayanya yang sok hebat.

"Benarkah itu namamu?" Tanya gadis itu dengan nada menggoda disertai tatapan mematikan.

"Eh? Nama ku hanya Rin Kagamine." Kata Rin.

"Aku Miku Hatsune."

"Aku tidak tanya." Kata Rin dingin.

"Hanya sekedar informasi."

"Aku tidak butuh." Rin bangun dari duduknya. "Ikut aku."

"Kemana?" Tanya gadis itu_ Miku Hatsune.

"Keluar dari sini." Rin menarik tangan gadis itu.

"Aw… sakit…"

"Ah? Maaf."

"Eh? Ya, aku tidak apa-apa." Miku menatap Rin. "Kau ini orangnya tidak tegaan ya?" Tanya Miku kepada Rin.

"Benarkah begitu?"

"Menurutku sih, iya."

"Terserah kau saja. Lihat ada terowongan, ini gua ya?." Rin menunjuk kearah terowongan itu.

"Kau benar, tapi disana gelap." Miku mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi terowongan itu.

"Kau takut? Tenang saja ada aku kok. Dan ada senter ini."

"Tapi kaki ku lelah untuk berjalan lagi."

"Oh, jadi kau kelelahan?" Rin menurunkan badannya, jongkok membelakngi Miku. "Ayo naik, aku akan menggendong mu."

"Tapi aku berat."

"Tidak masalah, aku kuat kok." Kata Rin sambil mengacungkan tangannya dan membuat tanda 'v'. "Ayo naik."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Naik!"

"Tidak!"

"Kau yakin?" Rin mendekati Miku. Wajah mereka saling berhadapan, membuat wajah Miku memerah.

"E-eh?... Ja-jangan! Baiklah aku mau."

"Hehehehe… naiklah." Rin kembali jongkok membelakangi Miku.

"Su-Sudah." Wajah Miku kembali memerah kali ini bukan karena malu atau apa tapi karena dia merasa tidak enak badan.

"Panas? Kau sakit ya? Gawat harus segera keluar dari gua ini, aku juga sudah hampir kehilangan oksigen. Tempat ini terlalu lembab." Rin berlari sekuat tenaga, berbelok, lurus, dan sampailah Rin pada terowongan terakhir. "Jalan keluar! Miku bertahanlah"

"T-terimakasih Rin."

"Eh? Ya." Akhirnya mereka keluar dari gua yang mengerikan dan lembab itu. "Aku bisa merasakan banyak oksigen…!" Rin segera keluar dari tempat itu.

BRUUUK_! Dia tersandung kaki seseorang, membuat Miku yang digendongnya terjatuh, terseret hingga badannya terlempar ke jurang.

"Aaaaaaah?"

"Miku!" Rin menangkap tangan Miku. "Bertahanlah Miku!"

**TBC**

**Mission**** 1 : Uncomplete**

Review donk.

Lanjutkan atau tidak?

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari hayalan saya loh XD

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Mau tahu? Mau? REVIEW dulu donk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rin The Detective Girl**

Chapter 2? Hahahaha XD

Sebelumnya terimakasih untuk para Reviewer, jikalau terimakasih saja tak cukup, izinkan saya untuk mengundang anda pada acara makan malam bersama, dirumah saya sambil nonton berbagai macam big movie(s) nyahahahaha XDD (?)

^Gaje^

VOCALOID © Yamaha, Crypton, Etc.

Cerita 99% milik Author

:: **Rin The Detective **::

Warning : **maybe** Typo, summary gak jelas dan **mungkin** gak sejalan dengan cerita, **OOC**, Gaje, sedikit mengandung Yuri mungkin.

RnR

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

Summary : "Seorang gadis kecil menjadi detective demi kehidupan pribadinya, semua misi selesai dengan sekali putaran olehnya, dia berniat untuk memecahkan misteri kecelakaan kereta yang selalu terjadi ditempat yang sama. Dia selalu kesana selesai terjadi kecelakaan sampai akhirnya dia bosan dengan misteri itu, suatu hari dia tertarik untuk mencoba mengungkap misteri itu lagi, dan menyelamatkan dua korban yang hilang karena kecelakaan itu, bukannya berhasil dia malah terjebak dengan penumpang itu didalam sebuah gua dan berpetualang bersamanya mencari sesuatu." (?)

"Eh? Ya."

"Aku bisa merasakan banyak oksigen…!"

BRUUUK_!

"Miku!"

"Bertahanlah Miku!"

**Mission 2 : Go back!**

10.00 a.m – somewhere

"Miku bertahanlah!" Rin menarik Miku ke atas dengan perlahan tapi pasti.

"Rin, sakit!" Rintih Miku, darah ditangannya yang tadinya telah mengering mulai mengalir perlahan kebawah. "Rin! Lepaskan saja aku!"

"Gila! Aku tidak mau!" Rin masih memegang dan Menarik Miku keatas. "Kau itu harus hidup!"

Seseorang datang menghampiri Rin yang sedang menarik Miku keatas "Perlu bantuan?" Tawar seseorang itu kepada Rin.

"Tentu!" Kata Rin dengan sedikit marah. Orang itu memegang tangan Miku dan menariknya keatas, perlahan, hingga Miku bisa memegang tanah dan merasakan pijakan diatas bumi yang indah itu/ini. "Terimakasih" Rin menyodorkan tangannya kepada orang itu, tapi orang yang menolong Miku, dan membantu Rin sudah menghilang dari sana.

"Rin, orang tadi itu..." Miku mengeluarkan kata-kata dari bibirnya yang masih agak bergetar, takut.

"I-Iya? Siapa dia?" Tanya Rin kepada Miku.

"Dia yang telah menyelamatkan ku dari pecahan kaca kereta api dan membawa ku keluar dari kereta." Kata Miku sambil memegang tangannya yang berdarah.

"Dia? Tapi aku tak melihat wajahnya, tanganmu! Harus segera diobati!" Rin merobek bagian bajunya yang lain dan mengikatnya pada pergelangan tangan Miku yang berdarah.

"Jangan sok perhatian." Miku menarik tangannya. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Siapa yang sok perhatian?"

"Kau."

"Aku?"

"Ya, kau sok perhatian."

"Aku hanya ingin membantu kok... A_" Rin membalikkan badannya berusaha untuk tidak menatap Miku "Maaf ya."

"Untuk apa minta maaf? Kau tidak salah apa-apa." Miku berjalan menuju Rin yang tengah membelakanginya.

"Jangan mendekat!"

"Kenapa?" Miku menyentuh bahu Rin, Rin berbalik memandang Miku.

"Apa?"

PLAAAK!_ sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipi Rin.

"Jahat!" Rin mewek-mewek gaje didepan Miku.

"Kau ini perempuan atau laki-laki mesum sih?" Tanya Miku kepada Rin.

"Aku perempuan!" Rin membulatkan pipinya.

"Apa yang kau lihat dari ku sehingga membuat mu mimisan seperti itu?"

"Entahlah." Rin mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau punya saudara laki-laki?" Tanya Miku.

"Punya."

"Mungkin, kau dan dia bertukar kepribadian makanya kau jadi aneh." Kata Miku kepada Rin yang sedang membersihkan debu-debu kotor yang melengket pada topinya. "Atau mungkin kau ini…"

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak!" Rin memakai topinya kembali. "Bagaimana keadaan kaki mu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kalau begitu, sekarang ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan mencari orang yang menyelamatkan mu." Rin berjalan menuju sebuah jalan setapak menuju kebawah. "Kalau kau lelah katakan saja padaku."

"Aku tidak akan lelah!"

"Baiklah…. Kruyuuuuuk_" Rin memegang perutnya wajahnya memerah.

"Hahahaha lihat, kau sudah lapar nona Rin?" Kata Miku dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

"Diam kau! Aku hanya belum sarapan!"

"Kalau begitu istirahat dulu disini." Kata Miku.

"Kita harus segera turun diatas berbahaya."

"Tapi, kau sanggup untuk turun?"

"Tenang saja, aku ini kuat!" Rin melangkahkan kakinya, diikuti Miku dibelakangnya. 20 menit mereka berjalan menuju kearah bawah (hutan yang berada dibawah).

"Rin?" Miku menatap Rin yang jalannya mulai sempoyongan. "Hey berhenti dulu."

"Aku… ku_" Bruuk. Rin terjatuh,sebelum seluruh tubuh Rin tertidur ditanah Miku menangkapnya dan menidurkannya diatas pahanya.

"Ah? Kau ini terlalu memaksakan diri Rin." Miku membelai rambut Rin dengan lembut "Manis juga ya, kalau lagi tidur begini." Miku memandang sekelilingnya, semuanya hijau. "Pandanganku, gelap." Miku terbaring disamping Rin.

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

"uhk!..." Miku membuka matanya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Tanya seseorang kepada Miku. "Makanlah ini" orang itu memberikan sepiring nasi kepada Miku.

"Terimakasih. Kau yang telah menyelamatkan nyawaku?" Tanya Miku kepada orang itu.

"Tenanglah, ya, mungkin, ummm…. Jika temanmu bangun berikan dia makanan di lemari itu ya." Kata orang itu seraya meninggalkan Miku dan Rin didalam sebuah gubuk kecil.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Suatu tempat, suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu lagi."

Rin membuka matanya perlahan, menatap sekelilingnya, dan duduk bersandar dikursi yang ia tiduri. "Miku? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, seharusnya kau menghawatirkan dan memikirkan dirimu sendiri." Kata Miku. "Makan dulu ini." Miku memberikan sepiring nasi ke Rin

"Ya, itadakimasu." Rin melahap makanan yang disediakan Miku. "Kau tidak makan?" Tanya Rin kepada Miku.

"Aku sudah, kau makanlah yang banyak." Miku mengusap kepala Rin.

"Miku, berapa umurmu?"

"Detective cilik. Umurku 16 tahun, kau?"

"14, aku hanya tinggal berdua bersama saudara kembarku. Orang tua ku sedang ada tugas diluar negeri."

"Begitu ya? Tapi sepertinya aku tidak menanyakan itu, aku hanya menanyakan umurmu." Miku menyentil jidad Rin "Kau ini kuat ya? Kau bisa menggendongku saat kaki ku sakit."

"Aku memang kuat."

"Hahahaha aku jadi menyukai mu." Wajah Miku memerah, diikuti Rin yang matanya membulat besar "Ma-maksudku menyukaimu sebagai adik." Miku menundukkan wajahnya.

"Maksud ku juga itu kok." Rin tersenyum setelah menyelesaikan makannya. "Ayo kita cari orang yang telah menyelamatkan mu, dan pulang kerumah."

"Sebenarnya orang itu telah membawa kita kemari"

"Apa?"

"Jangan kaget, dia itu telah menyelamatkan kita."

"Ya, aku tahu." Rin menatap kearah pintu "Apa ada yang dia katakan yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk?"

"Katanya 'Suatu tempat, suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu lagi.'" Kata Miku dengan menirukan gaya bicara orang itu.

"Kau tanya apa?" Tanya Rin kepada Miku.

"Mau kemana?"

"Aku tidak kemana-mana."

"Hey aku serius."

"Aku juga." Kata Rin.

"Uuhk!..." Miku bangkit dari duduknya. "Jadi begini aku tanya kepadanya 'Kau Mau Kemana?' terus dia menjawab, ehem… 'Suatu tempat, suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu lagi.'"

"Baiklah, itu artinya dia tidak akan kembali kemari."

"Kita harus mencarinya!" Kata Miku.

"Ya! Aku sangat bersemangat untuk mencari orang itu!"

"Rin-chan?" Sapa Miku.

"Ya? Aku."

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hari ini kita istirahat disini ya? Besok kita melanjutkan perjalanan, bagaimana?" Kata Miku.

"Baiklah terserah kau saja." Rin merebahkan badannya di kursi kecil yang dia duduki.

"Kau itu harus sopan kepada orang yang lebih tua dari mu."

"Apa urusan ku?"

"Urusan mu? Kau harus sopan saja."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Aku mengajari mu sopan santun!"

"Tapi aku tidak suka di ajar, aku lebih suka mencari tahu semuanya sendiri." Kata Rin "Aku ngantuk, sudah jam berapa sekarang?" Tanyanya kepada Miku.

"Aku tidak memakai arloji."

"Aku pakai"

"Kenapa tidak melihatnya sendiri?"

"Aku malas."

"Tolong dilihat"

"Sekarang pukul 21.00, biasanya 21 itu malam atau pagi?" Tanya Miku kepada Rin.

"Malam." Jawab Rin dengan nada malas.

"anak pintar" Miku mengelus-elus kepala Rin. "Malam, Rin-chan." Miku mengecup dahi Rin dan beranjak tidur.

Sesosok bayangan hitam mengintip mereka dari balik pepohonan. "Malam rambut aqua dan si rambut pirang" Sosok itu kemudian menghilang.

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

"Selamat pagi Rin-chan." Sapa Miku. Rin membuka matanya perlahan, perlahan, hingga matanya terbuka sempurna dan menatap Miku yang sedang memasak didapur.

"Pagi, aku lapar." Rin segera bangkit dari tempat dia tidur dan menuju kearah Miku yang sedang memasak. "Aku lapar."

"Eh? Mandi dulu sana! Ganti baju, baru boleh makan." Kata Miku.

"Mau mandi dimana?" Tanya Rin kepada Miku.

"Disana." Kata Miku sambil menunjuk sebuah sumur tua.

"Apa? Aku tidak mau!"

"Kenapa?"

"Itu tempat umum."

"Tidak ada yang ingin melihat badanmu."

"Siapa tahu ada orang mesum yang mencuri kesempatan didalam kelonggaran."

"Siapa?"

"Kau."

"Aku? Kok aku? Apa aku terlihat mesum?" Tanya Miku kepada Rin yang bersiap untuk menjitak Rin, bila Rin bertanya atau mengatakan yang macam-macam kepadanya.

"Bagiku iya dan sangat terlihat amat jelas."

JTAAAK! Sebuah gumpalan tangan mendarat dikepala Rin.

"Berani denganku?"

"Tentu, aku kan detective."

"Detective tidak bermutu, mandi sana!"

"Iya, kakak cerewet yang badannya super ringan."

"Ah! Diam kau!"

"Aku sudah diam weeeeek!"

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

"Bagaimana? Sudah segarkan? 'Rin'?" Kata Miku dengan memberi sedikit tekanan pada kata 'Rin'

"Sudah." Respon Rin singkat.

"Ayo makan, kenapa wajah mu merah begitu?" goda Miku.

"Apa? Aku tidak, wajah ku tidak merah kok." Rin memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak kelihatan Miku.

"hihihi bohong? Kau ini kecil-kecil sudah pandai bohong, dosa tau." Goda Miku lagi.

"Aku tau!"

"Ayo makan."

"Hn… Itadakimasu."

"Selamat makan."

Setelah sepuluh menit mereka duduk sambil menghabisi sarapan mereka, mereka segera bersiap-siap untuk melakukan perjalanan mencari orang yang telah menyelamatkan Miku. Setelah itu mengungkap misteri kecelakaan kereta yang sering terjadi di kota Hokaido tempat kelahiran Rin.

"Rin, terimakasih telah menyelamatkan aku saat itu." Kata Miku kepada Rin

"Ya, sama-sama." Rin hanya cengengesan gak jelas.

KRAAAK_ Miku menginjak sesuatu.

"Apa ini?" Miku melirik kebawah "AAAAAAAAAH?"

**TBC**

**Mission 2 : Uncomplete**

Chapter 2, gimana? Bagus?

Hahahaha XD

Lanjutkan atau tidak ya?

REVIEW donk.

Penasaran dengan orang misterius itu? Ikuti terus ceritanya, mungkin akan terbongkar secepat kilat XD (?)

Tapi jangan lupa R-E-V-I-E-W ya.

Terimakasih untuk :: **Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan**Yang udah review fic gaje saya

Author Story ::

Aku membuka mataku, mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya dan saat mata ku berhasil aku buka, ternyata aku sedang tertidur didepan tv, dimana para manusia yang ada didalam sana sedang berceramah ria panjang lebar. #abaikan


	3. Happy Ending

**Rin The Detective Girl**

Hahaha last chapter, selamat menikmati XD

Ini sebenarnya bukan last chapter, tapi karena Ouya mendadak buntu ide, jadi… hahahaha Nikmati saja. XD

Ummm… Sekarang mari kita mulai menonton Spongebob (?)

VOCALOID © Yamaha, Crypton, Etc.

Cerita 99% milik Author

::Rin The Detective::

Warning : **maybe** Typo, summary gak jelas dan **mungkin** gak sejalan dengan cerita, **OOC**, Gaje, sedikit mengandung Yuri mungkin.

Ending Hancur!

RnR

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

Summary : "Seorang gadis kecil menjadi detective demi kehidupan pribadinya, semua misi selesai dengan sekali putaran olehnya, dia berniat untuk memecahkan misteri kecelakaan kereta yang selalu terjadi ditempat yang sama. Dia selalu kesana selesai terjadi kecelakaan sampai akhirnya dia bosan dengan misteri itu, suatu hari dia tertarik untuk mencoba mengungkap misteri itu lagi, dan menyelamatkan dua korban yang hilang karena kecelakaan itu, bukannya berhasil dia malah terjebak dengan penumpang itu didalam sebuah gua dan berpetualang bersamanya mencari sesuatu." (?)

"Rin, terimakasih telah menyelamatkan aku saat itu."

"Ya, sama-sama."

KRAAAK_

"Apa ini?"

"AAAAAAAAAH?"

**Mission 3?**

**11.00 am**

"Ada apa Miku?" Tanya Rin kepada Miku yang sedang berdiri seperti patung batu malin kundang (?). "Hey?" Rin berjalan kearah Miku.

"Aku pembunuh!" Miku berlari menjauhi Rin, berlari menuju arah yang berlawanan dari arah jalan yang mereka tempuh.

"Bunuh apa?" Rin menatap Miku dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Apa?" Rin berjalan mengikuti Miku, KRAAAK_ "!" Rin melirik kebawah. "Ini kan? Miku tunggu aku!"

"Aku pembunuh! Aku pembunuh!" Miku masih tetap berlari sekuat tenaganya menjauhi Rin.

SRAAAAAAK!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Miku!" Hup_ Rin menangkap tangan Miku. "Jangan mengulangi hal yang sama dua kali" Rin menarik Miku keatas, sepertinya Miku hampir terjatuh dari jurang. "Tidak apa-apa kau membunuh! lagi pula tadi itu yang kau bunuh adalah seekor ular." Kata Rin sambil tetap menarik Miku keatas.

"Sakit!" Rintih Miku dengan sedikit gerakan kecil yang dia buat.

SRAAAAK!

Pegangan Rin terlepas karena Miku sedikit bergerak, membuat Miku terjatuh kebawah dengan mulus "AAAAAAAH! RIN!" Miku berteriak dengan keras, dan menutu matanya. 'Aku sudah mati' Kata Miku dalam hatinya.

"MIKU! Kita mati sama-sama" Rin melompat, memegang tangan Miku bersiap untuk menyelam ke air, didasar jurang ini adalah air bukan hutan.

BYUUUUR!

'Apa aku sudah mati?'

"Miku! Miku! Bangunlah!" Rin membawa Miku kedaratan, manatapnya dari atas hingga bawah. "Glek… Apa aku harus melakukannya?" Rin mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Miku. "Oh tidaaaaak! Aku telah menciumnya. Aku adalah detective yang mencium seorang gadis tak berdosa." Rin mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Uhuk…. Uhuk…." Miku mengeluarkan air dari dalam mulutnya (?), "Rin? Apa aku sudah mati?" mendengar itu kegiatan Rin mengacak-acak rambutnya berhenti.

"Kau masih hidup." Kata Rin yang sedang berdiri membelakangi Miku.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Miku kepada Rin.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Kalau itu sih tidak masalah, aku mengerti kok. Hahaha kau memberiku nafas buatan kan?" Tanya Miku kepada Rin.

"Ya kalau itu aku juga tidak ada masalah, tapi topi detective ku hilang! Ini masalah." Rin berbalik menatap Miku. "Bagaimana ini? Aku bukanlah seorang detective hebat tanpa topi."

"Memangnya detective itu harus memakai topi ya?"

"Bagiku itu harus! Karena aku detective cool princess cute!"

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Entahlah."

"Ya sudah, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan."

"Tapi kita terjatuh dari sana." Rin menunjuk kearah tebing tinggi. "Bagaimana caranya kembali?" Tanya Rin.

"Tidak perlu menaiki bukit atau memanjat tebing itu, kita lewat jalan itu saja." Miku menunjuk sebuah jalan setapak. "Sepertinya tempat ini pernah ada yang datang sebelumnya."

"I-iya, ayo. Ah? Woohooo…."

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Miku.

"Itu topi ku!" Rin berjalan menuju bibir sungai, dan mengambil topinya yang basah. "Kenapa kau terlepas dari kepala ku? Oh seharusnya aku memberi mu lem perekat." Miku yang mendengar Rin berbicara dengan topinya hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria.

"Ya ampun, dasar anak kecil." Miku menepuk jidadnya. "Hey? Ayo jalan."

"Sudah jam berapa ya?" Rin memperhatikan arlojinya yang sepertinya selamat, arlojinya tahan air, anti karat, dan lain-lain. "What? It's 12.00 sudah."

"Ha?" Miku menatap Rin dengan menaikkan satu alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Hahahaha bahasa inggris ku buruk ya?.. Maksudku tadi ini sudah jam dua belas, ayo jalan."

"Mana ada gadis payah yang tidak bisa bahasa inggris bisa menjadi detective?"

"Ada, dia didepanmu menyelamatkan mu, kau tahu itu?"

"Siapa yang bicara tadi ya?"

"Apa! Dasar tuli."

"Sepertinya Cuma perasaan ku saja, hohohoho."

"Menyebalkaaaaaaaaaaan!"

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

Detik demi detik berjalan, menit demi menit berputar (?), langit biru yang diselimuti awan putih kini berubah menjadi langit keputusasaan, gelap. Angin kencang bertiup membuat dua orang yang sedang melakukan perjalanan mencari seseorang ini terhenti.

"Miku, kita cari tempat berteduh, sebentar lagi hujan akan turun, bukan tapi badai akan datang." Kata Rin yang memegang topinya agar tidak diterbangkan oleh angin kencang yang sedang berhembus (?)

"Ya, tapi dimana?" Miku memeluk batang pohon dihutan, dia takut jika tubuhnya diterbangkan angin.

"Aku akan mencarinya, sebaiknya kau juga ikut."

"Ya, tapi aku takut. Takut dengan angin yang berhembus kencang ini."

"Kau takut?" Sekarang Rin sudah berada tepat didepan Miku. "Pegang tangan ku dengan erat Miku."

"Ah? Tapi…" Wajah Miku merona, "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Menyebalkan!" Rin menggendong Miku ala pangeran yang menggendong putri yang dicintainya. (?) "Pegangan!" Rin melesat dengan tenaga yang super hebat, Miku yang digendong ala pangeran yang menggendong putri hanya bisa menahan rona merah dipipinya. Rin terus berlari hingga akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah gua besar.

"Rin! Kesana." Miku menunjuk kearah gua tersebut.

"Hn…" Rin yang masih menggendong Miku berlari menuju gua itu.

TES….

TES….

Tetesan hujan pun turun membasahi bumi, langit yang berselimut awan putih kini berselimutkan awan keputusasaan, tapi hujan ini berkah kan?

"Hosh… Untung kita tidak basah hosh... hosh…"

"Kami-sama masih menyayangi kita ya 'kan, Rin?" Miku menatap Rin "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ca- hosh… capek!" Keluh Rin.

"Aku mau turun Rin!" Miku meronta-ronta.

BRUUUK! Rin ambruk, jatuh, Miku yang digendong Rin pun ikut jatuh. Posisi jatuh mereka tidak buruk, Miku langsung menyingkirkan tubuh Rin dari tubuhnya. Dan menidurkan Rin diatas pahanya.

"Sekali lagi, kau berbaik hati kepada ku. Terimakasih." Miku mengelus-elus kepala Rin dan tersenyum kepadanya.

Rin membuka matanya perlahan "Miku, aku lapar." Kata Rin kepada Miku, Rin terlihat seperti anak kecil yang meminta makan kepada ibunya.

"Aku juga, bagaimana ini? Bekal yang aku bawa tadi sudah terbawa air, mungkin saat kita jatuh tadi." Kata Miku tampak seperti seorang ibu yang sedang berkata 'sabar nak, mungkin ini cobaan kami-sama kepada kita' (?)

"Miku, aku mencium bau amis!" Mata Rin yang terbuka setengah sekarang sudah terbuka sempurna.

"Bau amis?" Miku mencoba mencium sesuatu tapi gagal. "Aku tidak mencium apa-apa."

"Ini bau darah! Ada orang lain selain kita disini." Rin bangkit dari duduknya, dan mulai berjalan kedalam, kearah dalam gua itu. "Siapa? Jawab saja!"

"Rin? Mungkin itu adalah harimau yang baru saja menyantap mangsanya." Kata Miku yang mulai mengikuti Rin.

"Tidak! Ini bau darah manusia!" Rin terus berjalan kedepan. Dan_ dia melihat seorang manusia, berbadan ramping, berambut pink yang bercampur merah, sedang tertidur, tidak! Dia sedang pingsan, tampak sebuah air merah keluar dari kepalanya, apa dia sudah mati? Kenapa kepalanya bisa berdarah?.

"Apa?" Miku yang menatap orang itu dalam-dalam. "Dia!"

"Dia apa?" Rin menatap Miku dengan heran.

"Dia orang yang telah menyelamatkan aku." Kata Miku. "Kenapa bisa begini?" Miku berjalan menuju orang itu, seorang gadis tentunya.

"Gadis berambut pink yang malang dan gadis berambut aqua yang sangat malang." Kata Rin.

"Apa?" Miku memasang deathglare kepada Rin.

"Ah! Ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok, hahaha" Tawa Rin.

"Bantu aku menyumbat aliran darah yang keluar ini." Kata Miku. Rin mengangguk dan membuka baju jaketnya. Sejak kapan dia pakai jaket? Tentunya saat dia dari rumah. Rin memakaikan jaketnya kepada gadis itu. "Hey? Hello? Aku menyuruh mu menyumbat aliran darahnya bukan memakaikan jaket kepadanya."

"Aku tahu!" Rin merobek bagian bawah bajunya yang lain, dan membalutkannya kekepala gadis malang itu.

"Aku, berhutang nyawa padanya." Kata Miku.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya." Rin tersenyum kepada Miku.

"Bagaimana jika dia meninggal?"

"Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam kita belum tahu dia meninggal atau Cuma pingsan." Rin menatap gadis berambut pink itu. "Dia manis ya?"

"Rin?" Miku memeluk Rin, membuat mata Rin yang sedang menatap gadis pink itu membulat.

"Mi-Miku?" Rin berusaha melepas pelukan Miku.

"Jangan, tidak apa-apa." Miku masih memeluk Rin dengan sisa tenaganya, dia menggunakan tenaganya karena Rin sedikit menolak pelukannya.

Gadis pink yang sedang pingsan itu mulai membuka matanya perlahan, perlahan, dan akhirnya terbuka sempurna, dia menatap kearah dua orang yang sedang berpelukan, tidak bukan mereka berdua tapi hanya gadis berambut aqua yang memeluk gadis berambut pirang, sementara yang rambut pirang mencoba melepas pelukan itu. (?)

"Kalian?" Gadis pink itu mulai melontarkan kata-kata. "Pasangan Yuri ya?" Gadis pink itu bangun dan duduk menatap mereka.

"Apa? Kau salah paham!" Kata Rin.

"Eh! Terimakasih telah menyelamatkan ku." Miku berbalik memeluk gadis pink itu.

"Sama-sama…" Kata gadis pink itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bisa berada disini dengan kepala penuh darah?" Tanya Rin kepada gadis pink itu.

"Kepala penuh darah? Ah? Ummm…. Aku berjalan kemari, mencari jalan keluar dari hutan ini." Kata gadis pink itu.

"Hebat, nama mu?" Tanya Rin.

"Luka Megurine. Kamu?"

"Aku Rin Kagamine, satu-satunya detective girl, di Hokaido."

"Aku Miku Hatsune."

"Aku tidak tanya!" kata Luka dan Rin serentak.

"Mereka jadi kompak." Kata Miku sambil berjalan dan duduk dipojokan gua.

"Jadi Rin, apa yang membawa mu kemari?" tanya Luka.

"Aku? Awalnya aku ingin memecahkan misteri kecelakaan kereta api yang sering terjadi di Hokaido." Kata Rin "Kau?" Tanya Rin.

"K-kau? Sopan donk! Aku ini berumur 18 tahun, yang membawa ku kemari adalah seseorang, yang menyuruh ku untuk memecahkan kecelakaan kereta api di Hokaido juga."

"Jadi? Bagaimana ceritanya?"

"Aku ini detective dari kepolisian Yamaha."

"Aku detective dari kepolisian Crypton, wah. Senang berjumpa dengan mu Megurine-san."

"Ya senang berjumpa dengan mu juga Kagamine-san."

'Mereka malah membahas tempat asal mereka, sok akrab!.' kata Miku dalam hati yang dari tadi hanya duduk dipojokan gua dan menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan horror.

"Jadi gadis berambut aqua itu, kau mengenalnya?"

"Dia itu…. kekasih ku…. hahahaha" kata Luka sambil tertawa tidak jelas.

"Yang benar?" mata Rin membulat dan dikepalanya keluar berjuta tanda tanya.

"Ha? Hey! Hello? Aku ini masih normal! Dasar!" Miku mulai berbicara karena gadis pink itu menyinggungnya.

"Hahahaha…. Benarkah?" Rin mulai menggoda Miku.

"I-iya benar!" Wajah Miku merona merah, tapi Miku berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Miku-chan?" Sapa Luka.

'apa seenaknya saja dia menyapaku sok kenal!' "Apa" Respon Miku singkat.

"Aku ini adalah orang yang telah menyelamatkan mu lho." Kata Luka.

"Pada awalnya aku memang berterimakasih padamu. Tapi aku akan membayar hutang mu!" Kata Miku.

"Miku?" Sapa Rin.

"A-apa huh?" Wajah Miku memerah, lagi?

"Kau menyukai gadis itu Miku? Pantas saja! Hahahaha" Luka tertawa melihat Miku.

"Aku tidak menyukainya, diam kau! Aku tidak menyangka ternyata orang yang telah menyelamatkan ku itu adalah seorang detective yuri, aneh, dan sok kenal!." Kata Miku kepada Luka, yang sepertinya sedikit menyinggung Rin, kenapa? Karena Rin yang telah menyelamatkannya dan menggendongnya saat dia susah dan Rin telah menjadi kaki Miku saat kaki Miku sakit. (?) benar tidak?

"Sepertinya kau menyinggung perasaan si gadis kecil" Kata Luka.

"Rin?" Miku berjalan menuju arah Rin yang sedang menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua kakinya. "Hey? Aku tidak mengatakannya untuk mu, tapi untuknya. Ayolah kau itu berbeda bodoh!"

"Aku lapar_" Rin mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku lapar…"

"Aku punya sebungkus roti." Kata Luka sambil melempar sebungkus roti itu kearah Miku.

"Sebungkus? Bagaimana kita bisa makan?"

"Untuk kalian saja. Aku sudah makan tadi." Kata Luka.

"Te-terimakasih." Miku membuka bungkusan roti itu, dan membelah roti itu menjadi dua bagian. Memberikan bagian yang lain kepada Rin.

"Makanlah."

"I-iya. Selamat makan."

"Luka? Kenapa kau menyelamatkan ku saat itu?" tanya Miku kepada Luka.

"Eh? Karena saat itu aku melihat mu, kau seperti sedang sakit. Jadi aku menyelamatkan mu dari serpihan kaca yang tiba-tiba saja itu, dan melompat ke luar jendela, dan membawa mu kesebuah gua. Setelah itu aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, aku sudah pingsan." Kata Luka.

"Kenapa kau bisa menyelamatkan ku dari jurang itu?"

"Oh itu, aku menidurkan mu di sebuah batu aku mencari jalan lain untuk keluar dan aku menemukan sebuah terowongan aku masuk kedalam terowongan itu, lalu saat aku keluar dari terowongan aku melihat pemandangan yang indah tiba-tiba sebuah benda mendarat di kepala ku, dan aku pingsan lagi."

"Jadi kau terbanngun saat kaki Rin tersandung, kaki mu?"

"Ya, mungkin?."

"Lalu rumah kecil yang penuh dengan makanan itu?"

"Aku menemukan rumah kecil dihutan itu, dan saat aku masuk rumah itu. Aku mencium bau darah, kau tahu? Hewan buas telah melahap pemilik rumah itu, aku membersihkan bau darah dan mengubur jasad si pemilik rumah itu."

"Oh, lalu kenapa kau bisa kemari?"

"Aku, mencari jalan pulang."

"Aku juga." Miku menatap Rin yang sedang melahap rotinya. "Rin? Apa kau tahu tempat apa ini?"

"Tidak, aku baru pertama sekali kemari." Kata Rin. "Jangan khawatir! Kita akan keluar dari tempat ini segera." Tambah Rin. Miku hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah semuanya, ayo tidur untuk memulihkan tenaga kita." Kata Luka.

"Ya." Kata Rin yang berbaring disebelah Luka.

"Umm Iya." Miku tersenyum kepada Luka, dan mencium pipi Luka.

"Ha?" Wajah Luka merona merah.

"Terimakasih Luka."

"Eh ya, sama-sama." Luka tersenyum tulus kepada Miku.

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

"Ohayou…" Miku membuka matanya, menatap sekitarnya dan dia tidak melihat dua sosok yang saling sok kenal di sampingnya sekarang ini, kemana mereka?. "Rin? Luka?" Sapa Miku.

Miku mengedipkan matanya "A-apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Miku kepada dua orang detective yang sedang berbagi data.

"Berbagi data, untuk memecahkan misteri kecelakaan kereta api di Hokaido." Kata Rin yang tengah sibuk mencoret-coret selembar daun, sebenarnya kertas yang Rin bawa setiap saat telah hanyut terbawa arus, yang selamat hanyalah bolpoin dan beberapa kertas yang diselimuti plastic bening. (?)

"Kalau aku memecahkan aksi ciuman mesra Miku dan Luka yang dilakukan di alam yang berbau amis." PLAAK! Sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipi mulus seorang Luka Megurine.

"Harus berapa kali aku bilang kalau aku ini bukan Yuri dan aku tidak menyukai ciuman mu!" Kata Miku dengan nada yang mematikan.

"Ya ampun, dasar orang dewasa." Rin hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi kau ini bukan orang dewasa?" Tanya Miku kepada Rin.

"Aku masih anak-anak." Jawab Rin yang masih mencari informasi tentang kecelakaan kereta api.

"Seharusnya kalian berdua ini mencari tahu jalan keluar dari sini bagaimana!" Miku duduk disebelah Luka.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau duduk didekat ku?" Tanya Luka kepada Miku.

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh?" Tanya Miku balik.

"Tidak boleh! Sana pergi."

"Oh, ya sudah. Aku duduk didekatmu saja ya Rin?" Miku berpindah kesebelah Rin. "Ada yang bisa aku bantu Rin?" Tawar Miku sok baik.

"Tidak usah." Rin menolak dengan nada lembut.

"Rin-kuuuuun" Goda Miku kepada Rin yang tengah asyik dengan daun dan kertas-kertasnya.

"Kau punya masalah?" Rin menatap Miku dengan tatapan kosong. (?)

"…." Akhirnya Miku terdiam, dan kemudian mulai tertidur kembali. Dia memasuki alam mimpinya.

**Miku Dream's – Miku PoV**

Aku menatap lurus kedepan, sebuah jalan keluar ya benar, kalau begitu aku selamat. Aku berlari menuju jalan itu dan SRAAAAAK!

"Miku." Seseorang menangkap tanganku, ternyata aku telah ditakdirkan dan dijodohkan dengan jurang, baik didunia nyata dan dunia maya aku selalu bersama jurang. "MIKU!" Seseorang itu memanggil namaku dan dia menarikku keatas, aku menatapnya dari atas hingga kebawah, sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya sebelumnya tapi dimana ya?

"Um apa aku mengenalmu?" Tanya ku kepada orang itu.

"Tentu bodoh, kau ini terkena amnesia sepuluh menit ya?" Lalu orang itu memelukku, anehnya orang ini pendek dia memelukku tapi seperti aku yang memeluknya (?), dan dia menatap ku, mencoba mengatakan sesuatu. Dan perlahan wajah ku memerah karena tatapannya, dan sedetik kemudian dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibirku dan kami saling berciuman. Lama-lama ciuman itu memudar dan seseorang dengan baju detective anehnya muncul, menggandeng ku keluar dari hutan itu. Saat aku membuka mataku aku sudah berada dikota yang besar didalam pelukan sang detective aku melihat kearah orang yang telah menciumku, wajahnya memerah. Dan beberapa orang disekitar sedang tertawa. _

BRAAAAAK –

**END Miku Dream's – Miku PoV END**

"Luka, Rin, aku mimpi buruk dan indah sekalian maksudku bersamaan." Kata Miku sambil membuka matanya yang masih sipit. (?)

"Mimpi apa?" Tanya Rin.

"Mimpi indah?" Luka memandang Miku.

"Ah? Begini aku bermimpi aku jatuh ke jurang dan ada yang menyelamatkanku." Jelas Miku.

"Aneh." Kata Rin yang masih menulis sesuatu.

"Ya, aneh." Kata Luka.

"Ayo kita pergi dari gua ini." Miku menarik tangan Luka dan Rin dengan paksa. Luka dan Rin terpaksa berjalan mengikuti Miku yang berada didepan mereka (?) "Ah? Ada semak-semak! Ayo kita jalan kesana saja!"

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

Di Sebuah taman di Hokkaido di dekat kecelakaan kereta api (?)

"Terimakasih Meiko-nee." Kata seorang anak laki-laki beramut honey blonde kepada perempuan dewasa berpakaian ala guru.

"Ya, tidak masalah Len-chan. Yang penting semua masalah telah terungkap, detective Gakupo memang hebat. Tapi aku tidak melihat adik mu Rin, kemana dia?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Anak laki-laki yang namanya Len itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalian berdua." Teriak seorang laki-laki berambut biru tua yang sedang memakan es krim dan berpakaian detective.

"Apa?" Respon Len dan Meiko serentak.

"Apa kalian mengenal detective Luka Megurine?" Tanya laki-laki itu.

"Tidak."

"Aku juga tidak." Jawab Len.

"Perkenalkan aku Kaito Shion detective dari kepolisian Yamaha." Kata laki-laki berambut biru – Kaito Shion. "Aku adalah partnernya Luka Megurine, detective perempuan yang berpakaian serba pink." Tambahnya.

"Aku Meiko, dia Len." Kata Meiko memperkenalkan diri.

"Len Kagamine." Len tersenyum kepada orang itu.

SRAAAAAAK –

"!" Len melompat kearah Meiko karena mendengar suara rumput yang menari-nari.

"A-apa itu?" Kaito yang sedang memakan es krimnya juga ikut melompat ke arah Meiko dan es krim ditangannya terlempar ke tanah. "Es krim ku." Kaito mewek gaje di pelukan Meiko.

"Kau!" Meiko menjatuhkan Kaito dari pelukannya.

"Ma-maaf." Kaito meminta maaf kepada Meiko sambil membersihkan debu-debu disepatunya Meiko.

"Bangun!" Bentak Meiko.

"I-iya!" Kaito bangun dari sujud pasrahnya.

SRAAAAAK –

GLEK!

.

.

.

.

"Luka-chan, Rin-chan cepat!" Miku terus berjalan sambil menebas rumput yang menghalangi jalannya. "Aku melihat jalan!"

"Yang benar?"

"Iya!" Miku terus berjalan, dan – JEEDDDEEEEEUUUAAAAAGH! Miku tersandung pembatas jalan yang berwarna abu-abu. "Ah! Pembatas jalan merepotkan!"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Rin

"Aku baik-baik saja!" Miku mencoba berdiri.

"Kaki mu berdarah." Luka yang tadinya diam kini angkat beban – maksudnya angkat bicara. (?)

"Aku tidak apa-apa wound!"

"Ha? Apa maksudmu mengatai ku 'wound'?" Luka menatap tajam kearah Miku.

"Sudahlah orang dewasa! Lihat! Kita sudah di–"

"Di apa?" Tanya Miku.

"Lihat lah kedepan!"

"HA?"

"JADI SELAMA INI KITA…..?"

"Hanya berputar-putar di tempat ini?"

.

.

.

"Apa itu? Kenapa semak itu bergerak?" Teriak Kaito histeris.

"Paman Kaito, mungkin itu hanya angin." Kata Len yang berusaha menenangkan kaito yang sedang histeris ria.

"Dasar detective pengecut! Len ayo kita periksa." Tawar Meiko kepada Len, Len hanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

"A-aku ikut!" Kaito berjalan mengikuti Meiko dan Len.

"Ayo kita lihat…." Kata Meiko.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9 –

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Meiko melompat kebelakang dan terduduk dengan posisi sempurna.

"ADA SUSTER NGESOT BERKUNCIR DUA!" Kaito langsung lompat kepangkuan Meiko.

"S-SE-SETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Miku berteriak keras sambil berlagak sok manis (?)

"Setan?" Luka dan Rin saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

"R-Rin?"

"L-Len?"

"Ah saudara kembarku." Rin berjalan menuju Len yang sedang menatapnya dengan tampang aneh. "Kau tau, aku terjebak digua aneh dan bertemu dengan orang ini." Kata Rin sambil menunjuk kearah Miku yang sedang terduduk tidak jelas diatas rerumputan.

"L-Luka?" Kaito menatap Luka yang memasang wajah innocent. "Kau ini, dari mana saja?"

"Ah? Aku? Menyelamatkan dan berpetualang dan menyelamatkan dan–"

"CUKUP!" Bentak Kaito.

"Ehem! Detective pengecut! Bisakah kau turun dari pangkuan ku?" Meiko mencubit pipi Kaito. "Pergi!" Meiko melempar Kaito dari pangkuannya.

"Ah? Tante-tante ini, dari mana sih?" Tanya Len dengan wajah polosnya kepada Luka dan Miku, yang sedikit membuat Luka memanas karena dibilang 'tante'?.

"Siapa yang tante?" Luka menatap tajam kearah Len.

"Ah?"

"Ah? Luka-chan, Len hanya bercanda. Dia ini adalah anak yang polos." Kata Rin.

"Hey, guys? Kenapa kalian tidak memecahkan misteri kereta api itu?" Tanya Miku yang berusaha bangkit dari duduknya (?)

"Misteri kereta api?" Meiko tampak sedang berpikir kecil. "Ah? Misteri itu sudah dipecahkan oleh Gakupo, hahaha selama 4 hari detective hebat dari Hokkaido Rin dan dari Kyoto Luka, menghilang. Jadi karena, ya, dan akhirnya digantikan dengan Gakupo." Kata Meiko.

"Ya, begitulah." Kata Len sambil mengangguk.

Rin, Luka, dan Miku saling menatap satu sama lain. "Seharusnya kita tidak berkeliling tempat ini."

"Miku-chan." Luka menatap Miku dalam.

"Ada apa Luka?"

"Sebenarnya aku ini…." Luka menatap Rin "Aku…adalah ibumu…"

"Apa?" Miku shock berat dan pingsan.

"Eh? Aku hanya bercanda." Luka menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"LUKA!"

"hahahaha" Luka tertawa garing.

.

.

.

Next Day

"Rin, kenapa kau bisa terjebak bersama orang itu?" Tanya Len dengan wajah polosnya.

"Karena pada awalnya aku memang sudah niat." Kata Rin.

"Oh."

"Luka-chan, hari ini dia akan pulang ke Kyoto."

"Ayo kita kesana."

.

.

.

"Miku-chan, aku sungguh mencintai mu!" Luka memegang tangan Miku dan menatapnya dalam.

"Eh?" Miku menatap Luka dengan wajah innocentnya. "Kenapa?"

"Miku, baca naskah mu!"

"Ha?"

.

.

.

"Mau berdansa denganku?" Tawar Kaito kepada seorang gadis.

"Apa? Dansa? Tidak terimakasih. Aku tidak suka." Respon gadis itu ketus.

"Hey! Naskahnya, kita sedang memainkan peran Cinderella."

"Aku salah tempat."

.

.

.

**Hokkaido 10.00 a.m**

"Rin, terimakasih. Aku senang berjumpa dengan mu, detective cilik sepertimu sangat jarang ada." Luka tersenyum kepada Rin. "Dan, Kaito! Ayo pulang ke Kyoto."

"Ya, selamat tinggal Meiko, Rin, Len."

"Luka… hiks… Aku juga senang berjumpa dengan mu."

"Rin-chan? Kau menangis? Hahaha kita masih bisa bertemu." Kata Luka sambil berjalan menuju kereta.

KREEEEEEEK_

Pintu kereta tertutup.

"Luka….."

JEEEEES_

JESSSS

Luka melambaikan tangannya kearah Rin, Len dan Meiko.

Tap_

Tap_

"Lukaaaa!" seseorang berlari mengejar kerata api yang sedang berjalan. "Luka! Jangan pergi! Luka! Hiks…. Hiks…."

Luka tersenyum kepada seseorang yang mengejar kereta api itu dan dia duduk kebangkunya, dia mencoba melupakan semua yang terjadi dikota ini.

"Luka?"

"Miku-nee…." Rin menepuk bahu Miku

"Rin?" Miku menatap Rin.

"Sudah ayo kita terseny_" Belum sempat Rin menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sebuah ciuman datang kearahnya, bukan ciuman biasa. Kiss lips!

Ciuman yang panjang.

Happy Ending?

**Ending Tak jelas!**

**-END-**

**Author : Naoya Shirokawa**

Keseluruhan cerita : Seorang gadis kecil Rin Kagamine menjadi detective demi kehidupan pribadinya, semua misi selesai dengan sekali putaran olehnya, dia berniat untuk memecahkan misteri kecelakaan kereta yang selalu terjadi ditempat yang sama. Dia selalu kesana selesai terjadi kecelakaan sampai akhirnya dia bosan dengan misteri itu, suatu hari dia tertarik untuk mencoba mengungkap misteri itu lagi, dan menyelamatkan dua korban yang hilang karena kecelakaan itu, bukannya berhasil dia malah terjebak dengan penumpang itu didalam sebuah gua dan berpetualang bersamanya mencari sesuatu, jalan keluar. Ternyata salah satu dari penumpang itu adalah detective yuri dari Kyoto, mereka terjebak di sebuah tempat yang aneh.

Mencoba mencari jalan keluar bersama, dihari ke empat, mereka berhasil keluar dari tempat aneh, dan mereka terdampar disebuah taman.

Next day : Luka kembali ke Kyoto, dengan janji akan bertemu lagi dengan Rin. Tapi sebenarnya tidak. Miku dan Rin akhirnya jadian!

Tamat.

**Hancur, endingnya hancur.**

**Kritik dan saran dibutuhkan!**

**REVIEW**

**Please!**


End file.
